Ankou
by Shiga San
Summary: Es su trabajo, su misión, pero no es justo. Como Ankou, la muerte, recoge las almas, pero no está solo... y eso lo hace menos doloroso. O eso es lo que quiere creer Iruka.


Los personajes y todo el mundo Naruto no me pertenece, solo los tomo un poco para escribir sobre ellos, nada mas. Son de Kishimoto san.

Este relato cortito es una pequeña aportación para una actividad de Halloween, incluida en el foro Scarecrow & Dolphin Crew .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO

**Ankou.**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo**

El ruido constante no le dejaba dormir.

Aunque nunca había silencio en su lugar de descanso, esa noche en particular, era ensordecedor.

Los huérfanos se amontonaban a su alrededor entre restos de ropa sucia y maloliente, que les resguardaban del frío extremo que envolvía por completo, cada uno de los rincones del granero cochambroso y a punto de derrumbarse que les servía de refugio.

El pequeño se sentó lentamente, temiendo despertar a sus compañeros de suelo y miró alrededor, somnoliento, buscando el origen del ruido que no le dejaba dormir tranquilo, o al menos intentarlo.

Muchos de los niños ahí reunidos, sobrevivían a duras penas, entre enfermedades, mortales en su mayoría, pero se mantenían juntos por la noche.

Se extrañó de que ninguno de sus compañeros no despertase con el jaleo. El ruido, subía de intensidad cada vez, hasta el punto de obligarle a tapar sus oídos, con las manos ennegrecidas por la suciedad con fuerza, para mitigar levemente el incómodo sonido.

Un traqueteo, como el que hace un carro cargado por las irregulares calles sembradas de peñascos redondos, por tanto paso diario.

Intrigado y curioso, el pequeño abandonó su "cama" y salió a la calle, al frío de la noche. Sus ropas, raídas y remendadas cientos de veces, deberían hacerle notar el intenso frío, pero su atención estaba enfocada en hallar el sonido que no le dejaba dormir.

Caminó pocos metros y se paró, a un lado de la calle.

Miró alrededor, y volvió a girar sobre si mismo en el sitio.

Se llevó los dedos amoratados a los labios, para darles un poco de calor con su aliento, mas como un gesto mecánico que por necesidad; y esperó.

Quieto, de pie, en el silencio de la noche, esperó.

Mirando a ambos lados de la calle, una y otra vez.

No tardó mucho en llegar, y sus pequeños y cansados ojos se abrieron para no perder detalle.

El sonido de repiqueteo regresó, mas calmado y amortiguado, casi lo sentía lejano a pesar de ver claramente el carro que se acercaba hasta él, tirado por un caballo y un cochero embutido en un grueso y cálido abrigo negro, su testa cubierta por un alto sombrero de copa negra y su rostro oculto en el interior de los muros que formaban los cuellos superpuestos de las prendas que lo resguardaban del frío.

Comparados con sus pantalones remendados, sus pies descalzos y su camisa de tosco algodón recosido, casi parecía cómico el exceso de ropa del cochero.

La portezuela se abrió al llegar a su altura y una mano de dedos largos y pálidos surgió del hueco.

Sin mediar palabra alguna, el pequeño la tomó con fuerza, y fue metido en el interior en un solo movimiento.

El transporte comenzó a moverse antes de que llegara a sentarse, pero no se quejó.

Miró con curiosidad infantil a la otra persona. También de negro impoluto, de la cabeza a los pies.

Unos largos mechones castaños asomaban por un lado de la capucha que ocultaba su cabeza y aparte de sus manos, era lo único a la vista de esa persona.

¿A donde vamos?. – Preguntó, su voz sonó lejana, hueca.

El viajero se descubrió el rostro con un movimiento lento, pausado, como si llevara años sin hacerlo y tuviera que pensar cada uno de los gestos. Una sonrisa dulce afloró a sus labios en cuanto sus marrones ojos se posaron en el pequeño.

Palmeó a su lado, invitando al niño a sentarse con el en el mismo asiento y volvió a sonreír cuando obedeció sin rechistar.

Tiró de la cabeza del pequeño para posarla sobre sus muslos, y se entretuvo acariciándole el cabello, en silencio sepulcral.

Los minúsculos y amoratados dedos se alzaron para acariciar al cicatriz en el rostro de su compañero de viaje, y recibió una nueva sonrisa de respuesta.

El hombre atrapó sus dedos entre los suyos y los llevó a los labios, acariciando con ellos cada uno de los dígitos.

El niño cerró los ojos, sintiéndose aliviado, tranquilo.

Una calma sosegada parecía rodearle como magia blanca, como esa que había escuchado de los labios de su madre años antes, en los cuentos que una vez le leía para dormir... antes de que el frío la hiciera enfermar y morir; como toda su familia.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y se sentó de golpe, al notar que el carro se había detenido. Miró sus manos, sonrosadas, limpias y se levantó de un salto, asustado.

Se inspeccionó con nerviosismo, sus ropas eran nuevas, olían a nuevo, se sentían como nuevas...

los huesos que marcaban su cuerpo por falta de alimento estaban ocultos por las rollizas capas de grasa que lo llenaban. Todo era muy raro y tuvo miedo.

– ¿A-a donde me lleva, señor?. – Preguntó de nuevo, miedo en el tono de su voz.

El hombre le mantuvo la mirada, antes de responder, unos segundos que parecieron eternos.

Sus labios se entreabrieron para responder, pero ninguna palabra surgió de ellos. La portezuela se abrió de un golpe en ese momento sobresaltando al pequeño, que volvió de nuevo a los brazos de su compañero de viaje sin darse cuenta.

No sabía por qué, pero el hombre de la cicatriz en la cara le daba mas seguridad que el cochero completamente oculto tras la ropa.

Posó sus blancos y huesudos dedos en la barbilla del niño y le obligó a mirarle. La carne de su rostro parecía escurrir como cera hirviente sobre su calavera, desdibujando su sonrisa hasta hacerla desaparecer.

Gritó asustado cuando los ojos se ocultaron tras las cuencas y el cabello resbaló por los hombros hasta acabar sobre el pecho, demasiado cerca de su pequeño y asustado cuerpecito. Debería tratar de bajar del carro y huir, pero la visión de aquél hombre, antes hermoso y amable, deshaciéndose frente a sus ojos lo mantenía en el sitio clavado.

– Tu madre te espera... hace mucho que espera por tí. – musitó la calavera sin apenas mover la mandíbula, pero el niño lo escuchó perfectamente en su cabeza.

– Mi madre está muerta, señor. – respondió también en un susurro... su miedo se había desvanecido por completo simplemente con escuchar las palabras del encapuchado.

– Lo sé. – Fue su escueta respuesta, pero ante la mirada confusa del pequeño, completó la frase. – Yo mismo la acompañé hasta aquí, es mi labor.

El cochero carraspeó, informando mudamente que el tiempo de conversación debía cesar de inmediato.

– Ve, deprisa. – Señaló el exterior con su huesudo dedo. – Tengo mucho que hacer... este año el frío y la escasez de alimentos está haciendo mi trabajo extremadamente ajetreado...

El pequeño abrió mucho los ojos mirando a la calle. El cochero se había apartado lo suficiente como para dejar el espacio de la portezuela libre, y vio, con nitidez a su madre, de pie, sonriente, limpia y brillante... nada que ver con la última imagen que tenía de ella, demacrada, delgada en extremo y enferma.

Deslizó el cuerpo fuera del carro y fue hacia ella. Caminó dos pasos en su dirección, y se dio la vuelta. Tomó las manos esqueléticas del hombre y besó el dorso de las dos.

Un modo de darle las gracias. Iruka señaló de nuevo fuera y asintió en respuesta, lentamente.

El pequeño desapareció junto con su madre y toda su familia, que le esperaba ansiosa.

El carro no se movió, al menos no para hacer su trabajo.

El cochero se sentó en el interior, junto al encapuchado, moldeando el silencio entre sus cuerpos con un solo gesto. Dejó el sombrero en el asiento frente a ellos y sus cabellos plateados se colocaron dispares como liberados de un resorte invisible.

Iruka miraba sus manos fijamente, con las cuencas aún vacías, acariciando con el hueso del pulgar la mano que el niño había tocado.

Temblaba.

– Dame un momento, por favor. – Suplicó con un solo gesto, que el otro entendió a la perfección.

– Ya deberías estar acostumbrado... – Musitó el cochero con cierto tono de reproche.

– Y lo estoy... pero cuando son niños. – La carne volvía de nuevo a su sitio, como si una magia invisible fuera restaurando su cuerpo al tiempo que las palabras abandonaban su boca descarnada. – No, a eso no me acostumbro... Es tan injusto.

– Lo sé, pero no te pido que lo entiendas, solo que hagas tu trabajo. – El hombre pasó los dedos por el rebelde cabello y lo aplanó contra su craneo para volver a ponerse el sombrero. – Eres la muerte y es tu cometido, no lo olvides.

Esperó hasta que la portezuela se había cerrado para responder.

Sabía que el otro le escucharía de todos modos; al fin y al cabo, estaban en esto juntos.

– Solo soy un pequeño mensajero, un Ankou como el de la leyenda... la muerte es un titulo que me queda demasiado grande.

– Es posible, Iruka, pero no aceptaría a otra persona que no fueras tu para acompañarme en mi labor.

El traqueteo del carro en movimiento cesó, y el joven miró por la pequeña ventanita.

Fuera, en un viejo granero, la policía trataba de entender las palabras de una jauría de niños sucios y hambrientos hablando al mismo tiempo, mientras, el médico del lugar, junto con el enterrador, arrastraban a la mitad de la calle el cadáver de un niño, huesudo y maloliente, para tirarlo de cualquier manera, sin ninguna consideración, a la parte trasera de un carro mas sucio y apestoso que el pequeño. En sus movimientos se podía adivinar que estaban mas que acostumbrados a dicha labor, y que conocían a los niños que ahí se juntaban.

– ¿Crees que se ha enterado que está muerto?. – Preguntó Iruka de nuevo en un susurro.

– Piensa que ahora es feliz. – El cochero señaló al cuerpo inerte del niño. – Su sufrimiento ha terminado. No te atormentes, le has dejado con sus seres queridos.

– Es injusto.

– Lo sé y lo siento.

– No lo sientas. Me alegra que estemos juntos.

– Y yo.

– Sin ti no podría soportar esto.

– También lo sé, pero tu eres fuerte, podrías con ello sin mi.

– Pero no querría hacerlo.

El látigo restalló haciendo a los transeúntes girar su cabeza al carro, y el caballo entendió la señal y comenzó su caminar, para alejarse de ahí a la siguiente alma que recuperar.

– Kakashi. – Musitó de nuevo Iruka desde dentro, con la vista fija en sus manos.

– ¿Si?. – Preguntó desde su posición.

– Gracias... – Susurró muy bajito, finalizando con una sonrisa.

– De nada. – Respondió aferrando las riendas en las palmas de sus manos.

Y una sonrisa, abierta y oscura adornó sus labios, cubierto por capas y capas de ropa...

Rumbo al siguiente...

okokokokoooookkkkk

Espero que haya gustado la idea. Si quieres saber en que consiste la leyenda del Ankou, te insto a visitar el enlace siguiente: Ankou – wiki/Ankou.

Gracias por leer y deseo que lo hayas disfrutado.

Besitos y mordiskitos

Shiga san


End file.
